Us
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: From fighting to loosely translated confessions of love, Beck and Jade somehow find rhyme and reason to their relationship./or my addition to #Bade Week


**disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**authors notes: **It's Bade week. I realize that fanfiction day was quite some time ago, but I wanted to make sure I put my all into this. I hope it makes sense and that you can somewhat enjoy. Tomorrow's episode is going to be rough, but we'll do it together. Oh and this is a 1sentence challenge. Basically, you are given a word and you can only write a one sentence story. Anyway, please enjoy, reviews are always welcomed. Thank you, guys. Long live Bade. (you can follow me on tumblr at lyricmedlie)

**X**

**01. Motion**

Things don't ever stay the same way for long, and it takes some getting used to, but in the end she finds that it's not quite as horrible as she always thought it was.

**02. Cool**

The air has a crisp, cool feel to it, and as he takes her hand in his own, she lets him; it's new and exciting.

**03. Young**

He sits next to her and as he looks her up and down he can't help but remember all those times they had together, and how it felt in the beginning—everything changes.

**04. Last**

"I don't think we're gonna last," she replies bitterly and he nods because that's all he can do.

**05. Wrong**

"They're so different, how are they even still together?" Tori's voice holds so much confusion as she asks the question that had no doubt been burning her inside, and Jade wishes she could ship her off to some foreign country where she'll rot.

**06. Gentle**

He lies beside her and she softly whispers—her voice like a cold December rain drop slowly solidifying—into his ear, "Please stay with me."

**07. One**

Midnights only just barely passed—it's the late hours of the night—when she pounds on his RV door, her foot coming in contact with the cold metal as she shoves the door open—it's late, but she just can't be home for another second; Beck always lets her in.

**08. Thousand**

The stars above them glitter brightly in the dark night sky and he tries to count them all, but he can't seem to see that far off, constantly losing count as the dark haired girl beside him spills her heart out and he nods every once and while, because he loves her and it kills him to know she's so lost.

**09. King**

"You honestly play this game?" she raises her eyebrows and he nods dramatically, because he really does love playing, "Honestly, Beck, chess?"

**10. Learn**

Each day he sits and just ponders, he ponders about things he'd said, he ponders about what others said, and then he tries to realize what it was that was worth remembering, and each day he thinks one simple word, the one thing he must always remember, and that one word is also the one person he couldn't live without; Jade.

**11. Blur**

She doesn't even know why she's so upset, but as she sits all alone in the Black Box theater, the past few years pass right before her eyes and it's all just a big blur; a blur of memories that she can't ever change or forget, it seemed.

**12. Wait**

She sits on his bed and just sighs because he's gone and she _misses_ him and Canada has never seemed so far away and her problems have never seemed so large.

**13. Change**

Summer—with all of its beautiful sunshine and perfect lazy days—soon fades to autumn and just as it always does, things change and whether that's good or not is still unseen; she doesn't smile anymore.

**14. Command**

"It's okay," he murmurs, "You know you would've been the best steamboat captain that river ever saw."

**15. Hold**

He grabs her hand and though she'll never admit it, the feeling brimming inside of her is so unfamiliar, so fresh, such untainted territory and so she answers his question with a smile and a nod and he realizes that the rumors about her are so wrong and everybody puts labels and lies where they don't belong and so he smiles too, and he leans over to kiss her cheek once more.

**16. Need**

"I need…" they're so young—barely fifteen—but she feels like time has stopped, as if she might always be the same as she was in that moment, and she's silly because it's not really like that, and so they just keep going blindly.

**17. Vision**

He can't see straight and his cool, aloof demeanor is slipping and he wants to somehow prove to her how perfect they really are and how they can't just end things because this is all he's known and it's all he wants; he's silent.

**18. Attention**

Tori is all sparkles and spotlights and shining, glittering marquees with her name shimmering and she doesn't even mean to, she doesn't mean to steal absolutely everything that ever meant anything to Jade, but she does.

**19. Soul**

For once he feels as if they might just be human and this deep, overwhelming emotion might just be love and maybe the way she kisses him before she falls asleep really means something and maybe that smile she gave to only him was something she did on purpose.

**20. Picture**

He stares with rapt attention and she wants to slip the finger, snap out some vicious remark or some other satanic action, but instead she says, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he winks.

**21. Fool**

"Kiss me," she whispered.

**22. Mad**

She screams and she shouts and she cuts his favorite shirt and she storms around the RV; she always kisses him in the end.

**23. Child**

"I hate little kids," Jade murmurs from her place beside Beck, as they pass a small park and he wants to take the words back, and at first he can't place why—he _loves_ children.

**24. Now**

They talk about the future and if he's lucky they'll talk about the past, but it seems they always forget about the present and that they should be _in love_, and that they only have one today, but they just seem to forget that in the grand scheme of things; she wants to be a famous actress, she wants to be _known_ and he just wants her.

**25. Shadow**

She's dark and mysterious—technically he is, too—and on the weekends she watches horror movies and she leaves all the lights out and though she's everything but hearts and sparkles, when he's with her, he's still succumbed to the warm, cliché feeling that is always associated with "true love".

**26. Goodbye**

The end doesn't bring tearful goodbye's or kisses or begging to stay, but screaming, quiet confessions and bloody stains from unseen wounds.

**27. Hide**

Jade plays hide-n-seek, keeping a constant mask and façade so as to protect herself, though she never hides from Beck.

**28. Fortune**

They sit in his RV, a few boxes of Chinese takeout between them, _Full House_ on his small TV and it's simple, but that's all right because they're happy.

**29. Safe**

When they climb into Beck's bed at night—when just the moon illuminates the streets and shines against the metal RV—she lays closest to the wall and once they've pulled the blankets up high, she'll curl her legs to her chest and without even thinking—they do this every night—Beck puts an arm around her waist, subconsciously pulling her ever closer.

**30. Ghost**

Sometimes, when Beck really thinks about it, he realizes how inhuman his girlfriend really is with her icy glare and frozen bite, glassy eyes and menacing glare—_he'll always love her._

**31. Book**

If his life were a fairytale, Beck realized, Jade might stay and they might be happy and they could be _perfect_.

**32. Eye**

He catches her eye and a million and one thoughts rush to him before she puts up her mask yet again, because she trusts him and he's grateful that she's finally opening up.

**33. Never**

"Do you ever think about the future?" he asks her and with a shake of her head she murmurs, "Never."

**34. Sing**

"You're voice is… beautiful," … "Don't sound so surprised."

**35. Sudden**

"So, man," his voice is cautious, "What's with, you know, you and Jade?" … "She's different, Andre."

**36. Stop**

"Just, stop," she murmurs and both of their eyes brim with tears and she tries to wipe them away without drawing too much attention to her brimming eyelids.

**37. Time**

"What time is it?" she asks, and he just shakes his head and he kisses her again, "Don't worry," he murmurs instead.

**38. Wash**

She stands to the side, arms crossed and a semi-pissed look plastered on her face as he sprays his beautiful car with the hose and against his better judgment, he quickly turns the house and sprays his girlfriend with a blast of water.

**39. Torn**

[_there's nothing left, I used to cry, conversation has run dry_] Metaphorically speaking, they're broken, stained, hurt, confused, dilapidated, angry, yet literally speaking they're perfectly fine.

**40. History**

One day—they both know—_**Beck&Jade**_ will be just something of the past, a beautiful mistake they'll both try to forget and all their friends will always remember.

**41. Power**

"Coffee?" she'll ask simply and before she's even finished, he's on his feet.

**42. Bother**

"You're bothering me," she said to him, never looking up from the textbook in her lap, though he knew the translation could be taken loosely and so he placed his lips back on her porcelain neck.

**43. Heaven**

"I think I know what heavens like, and it's you," Jade laughs at the lame, corny, cheesy line coming from the ridiculous romantic comedy she and Beck were currently watching and he smiles because if this is her happiness—making fun of the actors and insulting every line of the movie—then he'll rent every movie of the genre and keep the RV stocked with popcorn.

**44. Wall**

She's built barriers, shields, façade's and walls around herself, and though it's something she's worked so hard on, is crumbled right to the ground and it's all because of him.

**45. Naked**

Sweaty skin pressed together, sticky aroma fills the room, hot breath against collarbones and necks and though they should be so many things that the world has decided, they're content with just lying there, letting the worries of the world somehow slip away.

**46. Drive**

It was his idea, and for some reason she'd agreed to going on a car ride through the rain, drizzle collecting on the windshield, dark sweaters pulled on tightly, and nothing but their voices fill the air and she really didn't think she was that type of girl, but she finds that she actually enjoys the time with Beck.

**47. Harm**

It's after class—the class that nearly destroyed _**Beck&Jade**_—and Jade stands beside Beck, a hand placed at the small of her back and Tori gives her an apology, yet Jade takes none of it, when suddenly Beck shatters her world, "No harm done."

**48. Precious**

She's not Cat, and she's not Tori and she's not frilly, or pink, or rainbows, or anything of that sort; she's not normal but he's more than okay with that, he's okay—more than okay—with black clothing, menacing piercings and hard looks.

**49. Hunger**

Hungrily, they glide their lips against each other, pressing their bodies even closer as they force to just mesh together, to form into one as if they could become even more infused than they already are.

**50. Believe**

She tries; she really, honestly tries and she wants to think that they'll make it, but in the back of her mind, she just knows that it won't last—can't last—but she'll keep trying, because she's fucking Jade West and she won't give up—she _can't_ give up.


End file.
